


A Little Piece of Heaven

by Action Kitty (Lyra_87)



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/M, Sexy Synyster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_87/pseuds/Action%20Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, so sorry for the long delay in this update. I hope the next one won't be too long. <br/>Comments, subscriptions and ratings are wonderful, so please leave feedback of some kind if you can. A big thank you to the commenters, and of course, you wonderful readers.</p><p>Lyra</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Little Piece of Heaven

It was supposed to be a fun kind of party. She had been told it was going to be an all out all-you-can-drink party, where having a good time, and consuming lots of alcohol, was mandatory; and if you weren’t dying a thousand deaths the next day, you hadn’t partied properly. Lesley had been looking forward to the night of debauchery - she needed it, craved it, was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement when she thought about it in the run up to the night that would never be forgotten. That was up until an hour into her drinking session, when she saw _him_ sauntering into the house, with a smug smile, a bottle of some kind of expensive brandy, and the rake thin model clinging to his side, with her flowing hair, perfect figure and false, pretty smile.

“I can’t believe you invited him! What the hell, Nicola?!” Lesley hissed with panic and anger.

Lesley was furious. Beyond furious, if possible, at her best friend, who just so happened to leave out the little fact that her jackass of an ex was at the party that was in full swing around them. The party was to celebrate the end of Avenged Sevenfold’s year-long tour, and the beginning of a break for the band, before they went back in the studio, where the never ending cycle of recording and touring would start all over again. If it wasn’t for the fact that Matt Saunders, Nicola’s over-protective boyfriend, and lead singer of Avenged Sevenfold, was watching Lesley with concern that she would, in fact, attack Nicola, she may have actually hit the tall brunette, who was trying and failing to hide a smirk of amusement over the situation, which was far from funny.

“It wasn’t my fault, okay? He’s a friend of the band, Lesley, and in case you didn’t notice, this party isn’t to do with me. The guys are home, and they want to have a freaking party with their friends. I know Jack was a jerk, but it’s about time you got over it.”

“He dumped me two weeks ago, Nicola. Forgive me for not being ‘over it’ quite yet.”

Nicola rolled her eyes, too used to Lesley’s temper to do anything else. The brown haired woman was on the small side, and by no means intimidating, at least not on appearance alone. Her blue eyes were a dark, almost navy shade, but they were large and almond shaped, and by far her most distinctive feature. Her nose was average size, her mouth was slightly plumper than average, but not by much, and her build was average. She was still pretty, by most people’s standards, but it was her personality that drew people in. She was eccentric, hyper, chatty and over-enthusiastic about certain things. Like Harry Potter, Buffy, Disney movies and Tim Burton. She was loyal to a fault, and once you earned her friendship, she was impossible to shake off. She wasn’t afraid to let people know what she thought of them, and she was never intimidated by anyone. It was why Nicola had no problem introducing Lesley to the band when she and Matt had become official. Five years later, they were still going strong, while Lesley went from relationship to relationship, with no real desire for settling down yet. They were still young, both women were twenty eight, but Nicola was afraid Lesley would never settle down.

Lesley was peculiar when it came to what she wanted in a man. She was the kind of person who would walk over a man in a heartbeat, and once that happened, she lost all respect for him. She was a kitten dressed up as a lion – she needed someone who could see that what she wanted was a pair of metaphorical balls in a man. Jack seemed to fit the bill, at first. He was good looking, had a good job and he was more than capable of handling Lesley’s crap. Then, out of the blue, he had dropped her after a year of dating. A few days later, it had come out that he had been screwing some young up and coming model on the side. Nicola felt a pang of guilt over the whole thing. Matt had introduced the two at the album launch party for their last record, the one Jack had done artwork for. Lesley had yet to cry over it, but Nicola knew she was angry.

“All I meant is that, instead of glaring at him, why don’t you show him what he’s missing?”

A slow smile spread over Lesley’s lips, her eyes gleaming with understanding.

“Maybe you’re right.”

“Of course I am. Pick a guy to flirt with, and let him have at it!”

“Ugh!Who, though?”

Nicola had her answer prepared.

“Brian would be a good choice.”

Lesley’s smile fell in an instant, replaced by a sardonic, hard look.

“Like I’d go anywhere near that prick.”

Nicola sighed, knowing it was foolish to think that Lesley’s distaste for the guitarist would have vanished since the last time they met.

“You know, you never did tell me why you hate him so much.”

“Hate is such a strong word that indicates that I give a shit. I just don’t like him. He’s an arrogant asshole who screws anything that’ll spread its legs wide open. God knows what you’d pick up from him.”

“He’s not that bad, Lesley. He has a soft spot for you, you know. He always asks about you. I think you’re being a little hard on him.”

Lesley scoffed with derision at her friend’s assessment of the dark haired guitarist, who was nowhere to be seen.

“Whatever, Nicola. He’s not my type. Help me find someone else!”

Nicola knew better than to argue, but she also knew Lesley was in denial. Brian was a perfect match, but Lesley was too stubborn to see it. Brian was one of the few genuinely nice guys she had ever met. He was handsome, successful and, like Lesley, he didn’t take any shit from anyone. He would be the perfect guy to reel Lesley in, and earn her respect, without falling into the same traps many a nice guy had done. Nicola had introduced the two of them, hoping they would hit it off. It had seemed to work at first, and Lesley had been all smiles and flirtatious that first night. Brian had appeared to be equally enamoured, giving Lesley his full attention, and keeping the conversation going with the right questions and answers. Nicola had been certain that they would get together. She would have bet her life savings on it, even. Good thing that she wasn’t actually a gambling woman, otherwise she’d be penniless now. Even Matt had been surprised by the sudden coldness from Lesley, and from what he had told Nicola, Brian had been more than a little interested, up until Lesley had turned into an ice queen with no warning.

“Brian’s a nice guy, Lesley. I’m not saying you have to sleep with him, or anything. Just flirt, have some fun! Shove it in Jack’s face, and show him that he’s a fool for screwing you over!”

“We’ll see,” Lesley conceded, earning a smile from Nicola who hoped that she and Matt’s plan for the night would succeed.

“Lesley’s here,” Matt informed Brian when the guitarist made his way over the makeshift bar in the living room, which was loaded with alcohol of every kind, and plenty of it. The music was loud and pumping, and every bass note vibrated through the crowd. There was almost a club kind of feel to the evening, with low lighting, loud music, and lots of people dancing and grinding. Every person in the room was known by at least one member of the band, and Brian found it a little strange to see people he knew letting loose with reckless abandon.

Brian raised an interested eyebrow, but otherwise he didn’t indicate any particular interest towards Matt’s information.

“And?” Brian asked, wondering where Matt was going with this. Because Matt always had a point with everything he said. Nothing was ever a throwaway comment, or a meaningless observation. No. Matt planned, Matt manipulated, Matt was devious, and Nicola was his perfect accomplice. The two were perfect together.

“You should go over, and say hello.”

Brian gave a heartless laugh, grabbing a bottle opener and popping the cap of the cold beer in his hand.

“Not a chance, man.”

“Why not?” Matt pressed, for two reasons. Firstly, he had known Lesley for five years, and he wholeheartedly agreed with Nicole that they were a good match for each other. Secondly, he knew it was important to Nicola. Lesley was the one friend who had stuck by her side through thick and thin, and Nicola wanted nothing more than to see her friend happy, just like they were.

“I tried, I failed. I’m not the kind of guy who repeats the same mistake twice. Anyway, isn’t she going out with Jack whats-his-face? The artwork guy?”

“Nah, jerk went off with some barely legal model from Philly.”

Brian shrugged, not nearly as offended by the information as Matt was. Then again, Matt would have heard the whole sorry tale from Nicola, who no doubt spent hours on the phone with Lesley over the affair.

“That’s a bad buzz, man.”

“Tell me ‘bout it. She’s on the rebound, man.You should go for it!”

The bottle in Brian’s hand, which had been pressed against his lips, lowered down to his chest.

“The woman glares at me if I go within twenty feet of her, man. I’m not dealing with an icy queen to fulfil your girlfriend’s girlish fantasy. She had her chance, and she blew me off. End of.”

“Maybe you just didn’t try hard enough,” Matt countered challengingly, smirking at Brian, who looked offended.

“Fuck you, man! I don’t need to fucking try. A girl who needs to be chased, isn’t the girl for me.”

“That’s what all men who fail say,” Matt gave a bark of laughter, taking a sip of beer, while Brian raised a hand and flipped Matt the birdie.

“Fuck you, man!” he hissed, before not so subtly storming off to find Johnny or Zacky, or anyone else that wasn’t an asshole called Saunders, who questioned his ability to pick up a woman.

“Can you believe he brought her? Fucking asshole!” Lesley spat, hiding in the large kitchen with a bottle of Zumbuca in her hands. She had commandeered it once she spotted Jack, with the leggy Blond who had zero percent body fat, perky tits that didn’t need a bra (as proven by her barely there dress), and legs that went on for miles. Nicola had seen the look in Lesley’s eyes before, once, when she smacked one of the cheerleaders in high school who had been taunting Nicola in the middle of the school hallway. Lesley had gotten a week’s suspension out of it, but she had shrugged it off, and the month’s grounding she received off with a flippant ”It was worth it to see the look on her face, the skank!” Nicola knew it was better for Jack’s new ~~whore~~ girlfriend, Jack, and Lesley, if she were pulled away from the situation. It didn’t help that Lesley was now two hours into drinking, and a little drunk. The fire had yet to leave her eyes, and Nicola was now stuck babysitting Lesley in her kitchen, ensuring that a fight wouldn’t break out.

“I know, Lesley, but you should just-“

“Don’t tell me to let it go! That guy is a fucking jerk and now he’s here, at my friend’s party, for her boyfriend and his band-“

“It’s Matt and the band’s party, Lesley-“ Nicola tried to interject, but Lesley cut her off.

“My friend’s party,” Lesley continued, slurring her words a little, “brings his new fuck toy, and _I’m_ supposed to be the better person? Fuck that shit!And fuck him!The two-timing fucking motherfucking prick!”

“Lesley, you didn’t even love the guy,” Nicola responded hotly, sympathy waning, and becoming replaced with anger rapidly.

Lesley stopped her rant, glaring at Nicola with alcohol induced glassy eyes, her lips twisting into a pout as she scowled.

“Yeah, well…he didn’t know that. And it’s not the point. He’s a fucking-“

“Prick, douche bag, motherfucking asshole. I know. I get it. Now, for the love of fucking God, shut up about it, and just enjoy the party, so I can actually spend some time with my boyfriend, whom I haven’t seen in two months!”

Nicola snapped, losing her patience completely. Lesley, even in her tipsy state, felt shame flood her cheeks that she had pushed her friend to this point. Nicola was right – she should be by Matt’s side, enjoying his company in their house at a party with their friends, crew and other people involved with the record. It wasn’t Nicola’s fault that Lesley had dated an asshole.

“Nicola, I’m-“

“Just...whatever, Lesley.”

Lesley opened her mouth again, ready to give a heartfelt apology, when Nicola looked over Lesley’s shoulder and gave a holler.

“Brian, can you come here a minute.”

The apology was shoved, and before Lesley could say anything, she felt a familiar presence behind her.

“Look, I’m sorry to ask, but can you mind Lesley for a while, so I can go to the bathroom? She’s like a fucking pitbull on a leash, so don’t let her out of your sight.”

“Eh…sure,” Brian replied cautiously, sensing Nicola’s anger, and knowing it was better to agree if he wanted to avoid Matt’s wrath.

“Nicola,” Lesley ground out defensively, but Nicola cut her off sharply.

“If you move a fucking muscle, and go anywhere near Jack and his girl, I will fucking end you.”

Nicola left the threat hanging in the air, turning her back, and storming off with a harsh push to the hinged door, which made a few guests standing in the kitchen jump.

“Fucking hell!” Lesley sighed, running a hand over her face.

She turned on the island she was sitting on, facing Brian, who was startlingly close to her.

“Brian, don’t worry!Go and-“

“And face Matt’s wrath when Nicola bitches me out? Not a chance.”

“Ugh-“ Lesley sighed again, more dramatically, “Am I wrong to be pissed off?” she asked Brian, certain he already knew. Hell, everybody knew that she had been so kindly dumped for a not-much-younger model.

“No,” Brian answered honestly, with a shrug of his shoulders, “You’re wrong to let it get to you like this, though.”

Lesley had to crane her neck to look at him. He was a tall guy, with perfectly spiked dark hair, a bit of chin stubble, that oddly suited him; and the tight, white top he wore showed off his tone, tattooed arms, and his chest muscles were tight against the material. Lesley didn’t look at that, though. She looked at his face, into his brown eyes, which always had a mischievous glint, daring you to test him.

“Ugh! I just...Why the hell is he here? He knew I’d be here, and it feels like he just came here to rub it in my face. I don’t deserve that, you know? Fine!He wants to move on, I’m okay with that. He was crap in the sack, anyway. Just… Why is he shoving it in my face?”

She must have been drunk if she was talking to Brian, especially about something so personal. Brian was torn between wanting to comfort her, as tearful and upset as she was, and the urge to run away, so someone else could deal with it. Why did women have to get upset like this at parties? He was tired, and all he wanted was to relax, and have a good time -to get a little drunk, and if he felt like it, maybe get a little bedroom action later. Why did he have to choose the worst time to venture to the kitchen to get another beer? Only two minutes ago, he’d been chatting up one of the makeup artists who glamoured the band up for a photo shoot not too long ago. Things had been going well, too, if he ignored the way Matt was staring at him. He was just thankful Matt was still in the main area, because he’d never let Brian get away from this situation.

“He’s an insecure asshole, that’s why. And by sitting here, with a bottle of high percentage alcohol, like a women scorned, you’re letting him do what he came here to do.”

“I’m sick of being the bigger person. Every fucking time,” she muttered, the tearfulness dissipating into a melancholic anger.

“It just shows that you’re the better person.”

“Right. I can’t hold on to any guy.What an amazing person I must be.”

“Alright, none of that shit! That shit right there, is the reason why you’re in this mess.”

That made her straighten up from her slouched position. The anger flared back in full force, and Brian much preferred to see her angry and pissed off than teary.

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“You pick shitty guys to date, then bemoan when they turn out to be asshole you _knew_ they were, while ignoring the nice guys who show an interest in you for some strange, fucked up reason.”

Okay, Brian’s resentment was coming out a little. In spite of what he'd said to Matt, he was still a little pissed off and confused over the events close to five years ago. Things had been great on the first date. He thought they had been, anyway. He'd made her laugh, she flirted with him, she even made him laugh on numerous occasions, they had common interests, and they just connected, in his mind. Then, she turned cold as ice, and he hit a brick wall after that. No reason, no explanation, nothing. He wasn’t annoyed that she wasn’t interested – he wasn’t that prideful and egotistical – no, he was annoyed that she had acted interested, gave him all these signals that made him think maybe they would see each other again, and then, out of nowhere, she refused to return his texts and one phone call. He wasn’t a guy who chased after a woman who didn’t want to be chased, and if she did, he clearly wasn’t the man for her. He didn’t do games, and he didn’t do subtle manipulation to get him interested. He felt that by delving down to those tactics, you either have no confidence, or you enjoyed having to demean a person for your own amusement, and neither attracted him.

“What the hell would you know? You don’t know me, or my relationships. You name me one ‘nice’ guy I turned down?”

Brian stared at her incredulously, ready to unleash his bitterness, when the kitchen door swung open. Jack sauntered in, a smile on his face, and his back to the kitchen, as he walked in while replying to something that was hilarious, judging by his laughter. Lesley immediately froze, her face paling, and the indignant anger from seconds earlier left without a trace.

“Fuckfuckfuck!” Lesley hissed out, in pure panic.

“Calm down!He’s hardly going to do anything.”

He didn’t see it coming. One minute, he was standing in front of Lesley, worried that she was going to do something stupid. Next minute, her hands gripped his cheeks, and with astounding speed and strength, she had mashed their lips together in a messy, unexpected kiss. Brian’s instinct was to pull away, but she kept her hands on his cheeks, keeping him in place. He wasn’t an idiot.He knew exactly what she was doing, and he wasn’t too impressed, being a pawn in Lesley’s game. Though, her lips were soft, and a little sticky from the liquor, which was sweet tasting. Then she nibbled his lower lip, teeth scraping hard enough to make him gasp from the sharp sting. Her tongue invaded his mouth in an instant, and then he decided to give in.

Her mouth tasted like liquorice, sweet and delightful. Her tongue was soft, and surprisingly gentle, when it met his, sliding coaxingly and initiating a little battle for dominance,which he got far too into. He forgot they were in a kitchen, where anyone could walk in, and only seconds earlier, she had been crying over her ex, who had walked into the kitchen. His brain was shutting down, and his following moves were pure instinct. His own hands travelled from the marble counter top of the island, to Lesley’s hips, where they gripped tightly and pulled her closer into his body. Her legs opened obediently, and in seconds their hips were flushed together, and every nerve ending in Brian’s body was red hot and fiery. Lesley moaned into the kiss, a low, sultry one that made the blood pound in Brian’s ears. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, her hands that had been on his cheeks were now on either side of his neck. Her hands were cold, and it was a delicious contrast on his boiling skin. He was completely lost in the moment, unaware of everything around him, and he was seconds away from trailing his fingers up her thighs, when her tongue pulled away from their playful battle, and her lips were  no longer on his. There was a few seconds of disconnect between the action happening, and when Brian realised what had happened.

“He’s gone,” she whispered, sounding relieved and breathless.

She was blushing, and even in her drunken state, she looked a little nervous and embarrassed. Brian took the time to study her features. Her nose was cute, almost pixie-like, with a little upturn. Her eyes were bright, and her eyeliner had managed not to run, even in the heat of the house. She was watching him just as closely, and though she had pulled away from their kiss, she was still pressed against him. Her pupils were dilated, her skin was hot, and in that moment, Brian knew she wanted him. She may have cut him off before, with an iciness fit for a head cheerleader, but at least now he knew she was still attracted to him. He still felt the pull he had felt all those years ago. He couldn’t help but smirk, feeling self-satisfied, and a little vindicated that he hadn’t picked up the wrong signals, like he had begun to believe.

“Sorry,” she muttered, laying one of her hands on his chest and gently pushing him back to gain some space between them, “I just- “

“Heat of the moment? It’s quite all right.” He couldn’t get rid of the smirk on his face, even if he wanted to. Right then, she looked like a deer caught in headlights, or like a schoolgirl who just got caught cheating on her math test.

“Don’t get any idea’s, Syn,” she sneered his stage name, adding a little venom, for extra measure.

Brian wasn’t buying it, though. It was only now, with the clarity that alcohol could sometimes bring, that he saw it was an act. She was a frightened little girl, underneath it all, one who was afraid of the connection between them.

“So, you guys, huh?”

Matt was standing right behind Brian. His expression was eerily similar to Brian’s. He had a smug smile on his handsome face, one that made him look boyish and charming. Nicola was right beside him, eyes bright and shining with happiness.

Lesley pushed Brian back further, and hopped off the marble top island. She fought against the blush she knew was dominating her cheeks. She had only been listening to Nicola’s advice about making Jack jealous, and now she was going to be stuck enduring those expressions all night.

“It was only to make Jack jealous,” she muttered, throwing Brian an evil glare.

“Whatever you say,” he held his hands up in mock surrender, but the smirk she hated was still there, and she wanted nothing more than to punch it right off his arrogant face.

“Whatever. I’m going out to dance.”

She stormed off, leaving her best friend, and the two musicians, behind in her dust.

“Dude, you gotta-“ Matt started, but Brian cut him off.

“I think I may have changed my mind,” he was still looking in the direction Lesley had walked, “Let the games begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for the long delay in this update. I hope the next one won't be too long.   
> Comments, subscriptions and ratings are wonderful, so please leave feedback of some kind if you can. A big thank you to the commenters, and of course, you wonderful readers.
> 
> Lyra

Brian was a stubborn man. Always had been, since early childhood, much to his parent’s exasperation. When he wanted something, he always found a way of getting it. Whether it was a BMX bike that was always catching his eye in the front window of a bicycle shop he passed by every day when he was ten, a Gibson guitar that cost a month’s wages for his father when he was fourteen, or the head cheerleader whose tight uniform left _very_ little to the imagination when he was seventeen. He wasn’t opposed to using emotional blackmail to get what he needed either, if the occasion arose, like he did when he wanted his bike. When he got his guitar, he had worn his father out with promises of doing chores for a year, and not asking for anything else for the rest of his life. He bartered and compromised until the guitar was safely in his arms, and the instrument still holds an honorary place in his bedroom. With the cheerleader, he cleaned up his appearance and turned on the charm until she finally noticed him. He told her what she wanted to hear; he acted the way she wanted him to act. He also knew that she needed to make the first move – if he appeared too eager, his shot would have been blown. She taught him a very valuable lesson; know your target before going in for the kill.

Brian didn’t charge back out to find Lesley. She needed to blow off steam, so he would let her. He had plenty of time to make his move before the night was over, judging by Lesley’s sudden desire to dance. He watched, fascinated, as she danced with a random girl. She was close to making a show of herself, with her gyrating hips and flamboyant moves, but most of the people in the room were already beyond trashed, so they didn’t give a shit about one girl who was dancing with a crowd of others. It wasn’t anything that was particularly disgraceful, it was just unusual for Lesley to be so out there. She wanted to make a point, though.

Brian was also observant as fuck. He knew the reason why Lesley was on the dance floor, in a spot where she could be easily seen. Jack was in the room, with one eye on the person he was talking to, and the other on Lesley. Brian could also see that she had captured the eye of another guy, an old friend of Johnny, whose name he couldn’t remember. Brian had tagged him as a nice guy from the few brief times they had met over the years, albeit a little on the forgettable side. He was handsome enough, though Brian as a straight man wouldn’t have a clue how woman judged a man’s attractiveness. Brian didn’t feel any kind of threat from the man. Maybe it was his ego that gave him the confidence, or the belief that he was right about Lesley wanting him too. Either way, Brian kept his distance, for the time being. He’d know when the time was right.

“That guy keeps looking at you,” Sandra, the girl Lesley was dancing with, pointed out over the loud music.

“Which one?” Lesley looked around, curious to see.

“Right over there, beside the TV. Blue eyes, light brown hair. He’s drinking a can of cider.”

Lesley spotted him straight away. He was attractive, all right. His hair was messy, but it suited him. He had a hint of a tan, and his t-shirt was tight, clinging to his impressive biceps. Not as impressive as Matt’s, but then again, very few guys worked out for hours a day, like Matt did.

“Hhhmm, he’s cute,” Lesley smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Their eyes met, for all of two seconds, before Sandra giggled again.

“He’s not the only one. A certain guitarist seems to be enjoying the view.”

Lesley’s head snapped around to look behind her, and low and behold, there Brian was, standing not too far from the nameless guy with a shamelessly arrogant smirk on his thin lips. Lips that had been on Lesley’s, not all that long ago, that were soft and smooth and a little sticky from the sambuca…or maybe that was Lesley’s sumbuca coated lips that had gotten his lips sticky. Either way, it was something that shouldn’t have happened, and Lesley was determined to forget that it happened. Except, she couldn’t. Not when he was across the room, smirking at her with the kind of confidence she admired and loathed at the same time. It was sexy and so fucking infuriating, and Lesley wasn’t sure how long she could stand his scrutiny before she made him regret ever laying his eyes, or his lips, on her.

“A certain guitarist better watch his step, if he knows what’s good for him,” Lesley spat, anger lacing her words with a toxic venom, making Sandra step back in pure shock.

“Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

“Whatever. I’m going to the bathroom.”

Lesley knew she would regret storming off, in such a bitchy way,from a friend who really didn’t deserve to be on the bad end of her temper.The back of her hazy mind was criticising her as she took off. Right then, though, she needed the space. She couldn’t think, couldn’t function, couldn’t breathe, in the room that was overcrowded and over-intoxicated and barely in control. It was a night of pure debauchery, and Lesley found herself suddenly wanting no part of it. It was suffocating, constricting; she could have sworn she was wearing a corset, but she knew for a fact that the only one she owned was in the laundry. She was dizzy and lightheaded, walking up the way-too-fucking-long staircase that lead to the main bathroom upstairs, which she prayed was unoccupied. She wasn’t above kicking a person out by their hair, if needs be – she didn’t give a flying fuck what the hell they were doing. She needed to lock herself away to catch her breath, and her sanity, before she completely lost it.

The bathroom was right in the middle of the left hand side of the hall. She turned the handle and pushed the door with a little force, and she thanked all the gods that her planned out ass-kicking wasn’t to be. Well, a little part of her was disappointed; her frustration needed to be vented, but she supposed that she should take it out on the people who deserved it.

Like her ex, and his whore of a replacement girlfriend, and Nicola, for letting her boyfriend invite him. Matt, for being said asshole boyfriend, who invited her prick of an ex-boyfriend, and for being in the same band as the tall, dark, smouldering guitarist who was currently holding a place in the forefront of her brain, despite her efforts to drive him out of her head. Why was she even thinking about him? Sure, he was good looking and attractive and completely and utterly sexyasfuck, but she despised him with a passion that should override her sex drive. His arrogance, his womanising ways, the way he believed in his own charm and ability to seduce any woman he wanted. 

She shut the door behind her, and took her first proper breath since her ex had walked through the front door and disrupted her pleasant evening. She bathed in the oxygen, taking large, greedy pulls of air and releasing them again slowly. She was aware that her world was not as steady as it should be. Drinking half a bottle of sambuca, after a handful of cocktails, had not been the best idea, in hindsight, but it worked well as a distraction, or fooled her into thinking it served as one, at least. She leaned against the sink, her hands clutching the cold white marble and her eyes on the silver metal of the taps attached to the top. She didn’t look around the bathroom, afraid that the aqua-green walls would only induce a bout of vomiting that she would rather avoid. The mirror in front of her was also not a good place to look. Her makeup was surely shot to fuck, most likely running, and half gone with the heat and the sweat of the party. The thick black eyeliner that had made her eyes pop had to have rubbed off by now, and her lipstick too. Her hair was the only thing that might still be in place, due to the copious amount of hairspray and mousse that had been lathered on during her pre-party preening. She didn’t want to know that she looked like shit – now that she was away from the infectious atmosphere of the party, she felt it, and that was enough.

She leaned forward, folding her arms together on the freezing cold marble to cushion her forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut, pressed her lips together, and prayed that the vertigo and dizziness would disappear.

Brian had seen her disappear upstairs. Of course he had.He hadn’t taken his eyes off her for the last hour, while she was dancing, without a care in the fucking world. Matt and Nicole had watched him watching her, raised eyebrows and little giggles following him whenever he went near the bar to get another drink. Brian didn’t give a shit about what they thought. Lesley had been the one that got away, and now that he was certain that she did indeed want him, he wasn’t going to give a shit about what his best friend and girlfriend (soon to be fiancé, not that anyone but Brian knew that Matt was going to propose within the next two weeks) thought.

“So, what’s the big plan, Haner?” Matt had come up behind him, grabbing another beer for himself and Nicole.

“There’s no big plan,” Brian smirked, hand twisting the twisty cap that kept him from drinking the beer inside the glass.

Matt laughed. The confidence in Brian’s voice intrigued him, and he waited for Brian to say more. Brian just took a large gulp of beer, his eyes on the staircase Lesley had used to escape the party.

“C’mon, man, you can’t keep me out of the loop. You got something up your sleeve, and I wanna know what it is.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re the nosiest motherfucker ever?”

“Frequently. So, spill!”

“There’s nothing to spill.”

Matt narrowed his eyes, glaring at Brian with a look that clearly portrayed that he didn’t believe that he didn’t have some big plan.

The truth is, he didn’t. He didn’t need one. He knew the flood gate had been opened, and that Lesley would have a much harder time pushing him away a second time, not after she had felt how good they could be. Her defences were officially weakened- her curiosity was awoken. He wouldn’t have to try too hard- a few choice words, and a bit of subtle persuasion, and she would be his. He couldn’t hold in the smile, the shit eating one that made him look like an asshole. He was one for thinking the way he did, but fuck it, they had come so close to having a good thing, when she pulled away from him with little or no reason that he could see. He had let it go, figuring that you couldn’t get them all, and that the connection he felt was one sided, but now that he knew she was aware of their obvious compatibility (in one area, at least), he wasn’t going to let her get away so easily this time.

He gave her fifteen minutes, before he went in search of her. She hadn’t stumbled too badly on her way up, but he was still concerned that she had passed out somewhere. Or, perhaps someone had caught her attention. He brushed the thought away, with a clench of his jaw, and determined steps up the stairs. He immediately noticed the light streaming from one of the rooms on the left.  

He took quiet steps to the door, and pressed an ear against the wooden door. He couldn’t hear anything at first – the noise from downstairs was too loud. After a few seconds of focusing, he could just about make about the faint sound of someone taking deep breaths. His hand sought the handle, calloused fingers wrapping around the solver knob, and gently twisting.

He didn’t expect the door to actually open. He expected more of a challenge to get inside the bathroom than that, maybe a bit of smooth talking and cajoling, and he found the easy access a little disappointing. He opened the door a fraction, just enough to peek inside, without drawing attention to the door. He held his breath, afraid to make his entrance just yet. He wasn’t sure what he would find on the other side.

He could make her profile out. Her slim frame was hunched over, leaning against what he assumed was the bathroom counter. He couldn’t hear any sounds, other than heavy breathing coming from the room, so he hoped that he wasn’t going into anything…unpleasant. He stalled, waited a couple of heartbeats, before he slinked into the bathroom, with practised stealth.

Lesley didn’t hear the door open. She was too busy trying to stop her world from spinning, to take in anything else going on around her. The click of the latch, sealing her in the room, went unnoticed. She was mainly thankful that she wasn’t feeling nauseated from the alcohol; otherwise she would be puking her guts up, with the serious case of vertigo that she was experiencing. It was almost passed – the spinning had slowed down, and her ability to keep her eyes focused on the same dark mark on the marble counter had vastly improved. She just needed a few more minutes, and she’d be back to being the life and soul of the party.

The footsteps were what she caught first. They were almost silent at first, but once they drew closer, she picked up on it. Adrenaline made her shoot up, her back straight, and her head whipping around, to find the source of the noise. Milliseconds later, she realised that the quick movement wasn’t the best idea she had had. Her vision swam, and her reflexes weren’t quick enough for her hands to grab the counter before she stumbled.

Large hands steaied her. The warmth they radiated hit her immediately, and she shivered from its impact. The hands were quickly followed by a body, one taller than hers, that braced her from behind. The hands rested on her waist, and her back was securely kept in place by a broad chest.

“I think somebody needs to ease up on the sambuca.”

Lesley recognised the voice immediately. It was a voice that was not overly deep, but still masculine. She didn’t need to look in the mirror to see who was behind her. Yet, she did, anyway. It’s no surprise that she saw Brian, smirking at her reflection, when her eyes narrowed in disgust.

“How the hell did you get in here?” Lesley snarled, pissed as fuck that Brian, of all people, was seeing her in such a state.

“You didn’t lock the door behind you. I was just making sure you were okay.”

“I don’t need your concern. How did you even know where I was? Are you stalking me, or something?”

“I was observing from afar, but you knew that. Just like you knew I’d follow you.”

Did she know? She knew he had been watching her; could she really have anticipated that he would actually follow her, track her down…for what?

She didn’t want an answer to that. She didn’t want to know what he wanted. ~~What she wanted.~~ It couldn’t be anything good.

“Piss off, Haner.”

“You know, you should be nicer to me, considering all I’ve done for you.”

“Like what?”

“Well, I saved your pretty little face from meeting with the beautiful stone marble in front of you,” he pointed out, matter of factly, but with a teasing tone that grated on Lesley’s nerves, “Also, I do recall being used as a tool in your little game, which I might add, I’m more than happy to continue helping you out with.”

Lesley blushed, remembering the moment that she had crashed their lips together, in a state of blind panic and fury. Flashes of how intense it had been, how hot it had felt, how good his calloused hands had felt when they gripped her body, like they were right then. She grew hot when she recalled how much she had wanted him, when she had gotten lost in the sensations of his hands and his mouth on her, and how she had completely forgotten her reasons for kissing him, while they were kissing. Her dislike for the guitarist had vanished; for a brief few seconds, at least. Then, it had come back with a shocking clarity, when she saw Jack leave the room, with a curious glance in her direction that betrayed his indifference to her. That was when she pushed him away, and she started to regain some of her senses back.

Brian’s hands caressed her waist, his touch sending her nerve endings on a delightful fritz. Her skin was literally tingling in the exact place his hands were generously touching, before heating up. His touch was warm, and as much as Lesley hated to admit it, it had an effect on her, whether she liked it or not.

“You know, this could be the perfect opportunity for you…,” Brian’s voice grew husky, full of a promise that Lesley wanted to resist.

“How so?” Lesley barely held back a groan when Brian’s hands travelled from her sides, to her stomach, where they rested with a light, teasing touch. His fingers were pointed southwards, hovering over the waistband of her skirt.

Lesley swallowed, letting out a shaky breath. That one move made her stomach clench, and fuck, it turned her on. The seemingly innocent touch was begging to turn into something less innocent, and, in her defence, it had been a few weeks since anyone had touched her like that.

“You know he was watching you when you left, and I’m sure it won’t be long until he notices I’m gone…one can only presume that he’s going to put two and two together…”Brian let his sentence trail off, his insinuation perfectly clear to Lesley, even in her drunken state of mind.

Brian’s hand slid further down, just a fraction of an inch, his fingertips now resting on the waistband of her skirt. He was right about one thing – people would assume something had happened between them. Lesley could push Brian away then, and storm her way back downstairs, with her skin on fire and aching, for what? The damage was as good as done already.

Fuck, she was drunk. It was the only reason she hadn’t stomped her heel on his foot yet, and why his words sounded so right. She looked at their reflection, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. Her pupils were dilated, so much, that the dark blue was barely visible. Her lips were parted, her cheeks flushed from the heat. She looked like she was dying to be fucked. Brian looked far more in control of himself; it was only his eyes that gave him away. She could see his lips were resting against the shell of her ear.

She watched as he dipped his head down, and attached his lips to the side of her neck. She released a breath, unaware that she had stopped breathing for a few moments. Her eyes fluttered shut involuntarily when she felt his teeth graze her skin, and a little sharp tug on the flesh that told her that he was sucking on her neck. At the same moment, his hand finally dipped beneath her skirt, and into her underwear.

He teased her for a moment, his hand just resting against her.

“One night. Give me one night.”

That was when his fingers slipped through the folds of her swollen lips, going straight for the little nub of sensitive skin that made her cry out with a soft mewl, and her knees shake from the sudden touch.

His fingers worked her slowly at first. He knew too much would only end their moment too soon. He concentrated on her clitoris, slowly circling it and changing the pressure every few circles. She didn’t fight it – her hips were bucking against his hand, begging him to go faster, add more pressure.

That was when he stopped. He didn’t pull his fingers away, but the lack of movement was enough to make Lesley open her eyes again.

“Well?” he asked.

“Well what?” she snapped, frustrated.

“Do you want it?”

She huffed, her temper flaring back into life.

“If you want me to beg, you can fuck off, Haner.”

“No. I just want to hear you say that you want me.”

She glared at his reflection. Whatever his game was, she wasn’t going to play.

“Piss off,” She hissed, grabbing his wrist, and attempting to pull his unmoving hand out of her underwear.

“I just want to make your consent perfectly clear, Lesley. I don’t think that’s too much to ask for. The last thing I want, is for you to say that I forced myself on you.”

She groaned. She was aroused, and so close to finishing. Was it worth pushing him away, when all it would take was a few more seconds to get her off?

“Fine, I want you, you fucking asshole.”

“What do you want me to do, hhmm?”

“You know what I want!”

“I want to hear it, Lesley,” he whispered in her ear, brown eyes meeting blue eyes in the mirror, as the seductive words left his mouth.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Her words shocked even herself. He could tell by how wide her eyes went, and the startled look on her face.

“Well, who am I to refuse such a request.”

That was when the door was suddenly pounded on, the thump sounding with anger.

“Hurry the fuck up in there! I gotta piss.”

His fingers left her underwear, and he stepped away from her.

“How about we find somewhere more...comfortable.? This is gonna take a while.”

Brian smirked at her impatient growl, but didn’t comment on it. He grabbed her hand, and lead her out of the bathroom. Brian unlocked the door, and opened it, to find Johnny on the other side of the door. His look of annoyed anger faded after he took on who was standing in front of him, replaced with a knowing grin.

“You two, huh?”

Brian shot him a pointed look, one that screamed ‘shut the fuck up’.

“Whatever, dude,” Jonny grinned, stepping aside to let them pass.

Lesley was mortified, but she decided to deal with it later. Right then, she had a need to be filled, and she wasn’t going to let Johnny distract her from that.

“Remember to wrap it, Haner!” Johnny called after them, laughing when he heard a bedroom room slam shut in response.

“About fucking time,” he muttered, before shaking his head and stepping inside the bathroom.

e was a littleight i

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A7X story, so I would really appreciate feedback guys. This isn't going to be a long story, it'll be 4 chapters at most. So, if you likes the this chapter, please recommend, or better yet, comment, and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you back for part 2!
> 
> Lyra xxx


End file.
